Masquerade
by Trupana
Summary: Shinomori Aoshi had left behind his past, with no hope of any future. Then he is recruited by the infamous Yukishiro Enishi to protect his most precious treasure: his sister, the beautiful cold-hearted Yukishiro Megumi...AU A-Meg


Detailed Summary: When a single fight destroyed his life, Shinomori Aoshi of the Oniwabanshu left behind his past, his soul, and his heart, with no hope of any future. Then one day, the heartless Aoshi is recruited by the infamous Yukishiro Enishi to protect his most precious treasure: his sister Yukishiro Megumi, a beautiful, flirtatious, and equally cold-hearted siren who delights in breaking the hearts of men. Slowly, the like-minded Megumi and Aoshi find in each other someone in whom to confide. But when Aoshi eventually falls in love with the hardhearted Megumi, he finds that he has barely scratched the surface of the mystery that is the Yukishiros's tortured past, and that Megumi may not be as callous as she seems…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Masquerade _

_1_

_Beshimi. Hyottoko. Shikijou. Hannya._

The rain.

It ran down his ebony bangs, down the chiseled profile of his face, coating the lashes of his ice-blue eyes, streaming down the clenched jaw.

It fell through his thin dark clothes, pressing them sopping and wrinkled against his still form, soaking into his skin, piercing into his core.

It did not clean him, purge him; it accused him, mocked him, scorned and cackled at the red stains that clung to him, stains no rain could ever erase.

He had never been so condemned, so cold.

_Beshimi. Hyottoko. Shikijou. Hannya._

He sat on the ground, concrete wall biting into his back. His back was stiff, unyielding. He was a figure immovable, invulnerable.

Except for the hunched, weary shoulders. The bent, tired line of his neck. The limp drape of his strong arms.

Except for the clenched fists that dripped with rusty blood.

Except for the silver blades that lay lifeless on the ground.

_Beshimi. Hyottoko. Shikijou. Hannya._

"You dare to betray the contract?"

"You don't command my men. I do. And this is beyond the scope of our contract."

a growl. a crazed gleam.

bloodshot eyes glower.

movements in the dark.

"Shinomori Aoshi, how dare you disobey_!_ How dare you disregard my orders! Nowdie like the dog you are_. Die._"

a snap of fingers. a flurry of men.

drawn knives. glinting guns.

but then

the flare of burning flames. a crash of iron chains.

metal darts whistle. steel claws shriek.

and his blade sings its metallic song.

the fight is fury and blood jumping through his veins.

much too easy.

a gasp. gritted teeth.

a movement in the dark.

"You are defeated, Kanryuu."

too silent. too calm.

where are the screams of defeat?

none but a cackle

deadens the air.

"_DIE!_"

bullets. blood.

blasts in the air.

burns through the skin.

two streams of crimson runs down two legs.

a shadow. a shield.

somewhere a machine gun ricochets.

pained smile. strained whisper.

he bows as he falls.

"I am glad…that I can finally repay you…by being your shield…Okashira…"

blank eyes.

_ Shikijou. _

fire. bullets spray.

as does blood.

the earth shakes as he falls.

"Finally…I am of some use…to you…Okashira…"

closed eyes.

_ Hyottoko. _

leap. whistle. _clink._

bullets dance. blood twirls.

and arcs as he falls.

"I tried my best…I'm sorry…Okashira…"

dulled eyes.

_ Beshimi. _

"It is my time to go, Okashira, but not yours. Live on,..Okashira."

thudding pairs of feet. two directions.

the world must be spinning.

eyes follow only one.

"Hannya!"

_  
live on. _

bullets shower. blood rains.

mangled hand. cracked mask.

he breaks as he falls.

dark eyes.

"_Hannya!_"

somewhere a backwards blade flashes.

metal on metal.

something splits as it falls.

"They have not died for nothing…Their lives have defeated your gun…Now try begging your money for your life!"

and amber flashes in the dark.

a beast screams and falls.

silence. no more.

A flash of red. eyes of violet.

but he cannot see.

red. blood. so much blood. too much blood.

raining. on his face. through his clothes.

on his soul.

live?

how?

too many bodies. too many dead eyes.

and now one pair more.

two more frozen eyes.

dead eyes of blue.

and darkness.

_ Beshimi. Hyottoko. Shikijou. Hannya. _

And Misao. And Okina. And the rest of the Oniwabanshu.

A life, happiness, peace, now dead to him.

He could not go on. He could not live. Not when their ghosts haunted him. Not when his stained soul infected him. Not when he was so frozen and so dead.

He was no longer the Okashira, feared leader of the Oniwabanshu.

He was no longer Shinomori Aoshi, brother of an innocent child, the protégé and son of an old ninja.

He was no one. One without identity. One without life. One without power to change anything, present or past.

Ice melting into the air.

Soulless. Heartless. Emotionless.

_ Beshimi. Hyottoko. Shikijou. Hannya. _

Of what use was a heart, soul, emotion? There was no point when they only tore him up from inside.

When they clouded his judgment.

When they had put him into that confrontation with Kanryuu.

When they had killed his men.

When they had destroyed all he had.

No, better to be frozen, cold.

Better to be living dead.

_ Beshimi. Hyottoko. Shikijou. Hannya. _

Okashira was gone.

Shinomori Aoshi was gone.

Misao, Hannya, Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikijou, Okina, the Oniwabanshuu was gone. All of his life was gone.

He was gone.

Only the bleak, clouded streets of the city remained. 

He stood up slowly, grasping about blindly for his kodachi. He stood once more, lost, dead, cold, and alone in the black night.

He strode out of the dark alley, and disappeared into the night.

And the rain continued to fall.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 

Hey everyone! Hope you liked this intro chapter…just setting Aoshi's circumstances, nothing special.

Let's say it together: Beshimi. Hyottoko. Shikijou. Hannya.

First of all, thanks to ChiisaiLammy for helping me edit and format this so that doesn't screw up the formatting, as it usually does. You expertise in HTML and everything else is invaluable. Now go use your writing talents and finish "Happy Endings," because I want to see more of the "happy" and less of the "endings."

First of all, thanks again to Hitomi for inspiring me to experiment with styles. That "cracked memories" poetry style was dedicated to you. Of course, whether it actually succeeded in its purpose or just looked pretentious and incongruous remains to be seen…all comments and constructive criticisms appreciated!

Thanks also to AkiAya, whose Megumi in "Teachers Must Learn"—although most definitely destined for Sano, as Aoshi is for Misao in that fic—inspired the Megumi in this fic. Even if you're not fond of those pairings and Enishi/Kaoru, it's a nicely written fic.

Second, I know I haven't updated anything in a long time…;; But after August 15th, I'll have more time to update. First on my list is What Dreams May Come", then a revamped "Even Through the Night," then "Icicle Lovin'" and then some new fics [ie. "Understanding", a new college fic based on Maroon 5's 'She Will Be Loved', "Dulce and Decorum Est" which is tentatively titled, and maybe "Carousel" or "Being Shinomori Aoshi". I'll have a one-shot up soon too, about a certain doctor who becomes a certain spy's patient. So hopefully you guys will read those and help me figure out some plot bunnies and expound on ideas…

Third, this fic actually has a completely planned out plot, and I'm already working on the next chapter, in which the lovely Yukishiro Megumi and the psycho Yukishiro Enishi appears. So look forward to some kind of update after August 15th!

And everyone, go read "The Trouble With A House Full of Ninjas"…if you're not already writing it.

Cheers!

Tru


End file.
